epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LaithXRDL55/Epic XRLD Rap Battles of History OJ Pele Vs. OJ Simpson
I hope you enjoy this battle, and any feedback would be appreciated. 'Epic XRLD Battles of History ' Pele Vs. OJ Simpson 'Pele:' Let me start attacking and like all my opponents I'll crush your defense You inspire Jack the ripper, while I inspire talented kids Homer your too yellow you better start Running Back son Baling out of this battle is harder than Bale-ing from prison Come exploding with raps like the black Pearl Harbor I bet they call you Orange Juice, cuz your style is so sour Now make like that dick Maradona and go back to your drugs While the real football legend is chillin' with 3 world cups 'OJ Simpson:' I know you're scared of being robbed of the title "Best in football history" With my true football in this battle it'll be easier than a Las Vegas robbery Flows more expensive than your Buffalo hospital Bills If the world cup's so great why did it cause all these protests This pedo is getting naughtea with 17 year-old Xuxa You're getting played like you're some sock-covered newspapa' You ignored your daughter and let her rot dead I used to tell mine stories and put her to bed 'Pele:' Second half, and El Rei still scoring on this lyrical pitch Your rhymes are so foul they deserve a red card bitch I didn't expect your rapping to be worse than your acting career I just removed your chances like I removed my right kidney 'OJ Simpson:' You talked about erections just to get some money My current flows faster than the electric company Headbutt you like Zidane then San(toss) you out As Babe Ruth would say: like a hunger strike you're out Who Won? Pele OJ Simpson ' ' Rap Meanings: 'Pele:' Let me start attacking and like all my opponents I'll crush your defense (Pele was one of the best attackers in football, so he says that OJ Simpson can't defend against his rhymes.) You inspire Jack the ripper, while I inspire talented kids (OJ Simpson committed numerous crimes in his time which lead him to prison, thus inspiring criminals like Jack the Ripper. Pele inspires kids when he is playing foorball.) Homer your too yellow you better start Running Back son (Being yellow is told about a person being a coward. Homer "Simpson" is a cartoon character colored yellow. Running Back is OJ's position, hence he should be running away from this battle.) Bailing out of this battle is harder than bailing from prison (Referencing his previous line about escaping from this battle, he is saying it will be harder to bail out than bailing out of prison, which is impossible in OJ Simpson's case. Come exploding with raps like the black Pearl Harbor (Pele was nicknamed "The Black Pearl". So he is saying that his raps are explosive referencing the explosions on Pearl Harbor) I bet they call you Orange Juice, cuz your style is so sour (Pele says that OJ's rapping stinks. OJ was nicknamed as the Orange Juice and orange juice is sour.) Now make like that dick Maradona and go back to your drugs (Maradona like OJ is considered an athlete who ruined the rest of his life, by committing crimes like drug trafficking.) While the real football legend is chillin' with 3 world cups (Pele is calling himself the true football legend being the only footballer to succeed in winning 3 world cups.) 'OJ Simpson:' I know you're scared of being robbed of the title "Best in football history" (OJ is saying that Pele is afraid of losing his best in football title, due to both sports being called football Simpson is saying that he'll have that title by the end of this battle.) With my true football in this battle it'll be easier than a Las Vegas robbery (OJ is saying that his football is superior, then he continues on his previous line of robbing Pele from his title, comparing it to his infamous Las Vegas theft.) Flows more expensive than your Buffalo hospital Bills (Simpson is calling his flows great, referencing his team Buffalo Bills, while also referencing Pele's visits to the hospital, which are extremely expensive.) If the world cup's so great why did it cause all these protests (The hosting of the world cup in Brazil almost caused a civil war, because of the hunger spread in Brazil. So he is basically insulting the world cup.) This pedo is getting naughtea with 17 year-old Xuxa (Pele had a romantic relationship with a 17 year-old called Xuxa, which is a pedophilic act. He was rumored to have affairs with her or getting naughty. Pele used to work in a tea shop when he was young, hence being naughTEA.) You're getting played like you're some sock-covered newspapa' (Getting played means being controlled, Pele used to played with newspapers covered with socks when he was young, because he was unable to afford a football at that time.) You ignored your daughter and let her rot dead (One of Pele's daughters was denied by Pele, although DNA tests proved their relation, and when she died Pele still didn't admit being her daughter.) I used to tell mine stories and put her to bed (Despite his criminal acts OJ had a good relationship with his daughter.) 'Pele:' Second half, and El Rei still scoring on this lyrical pitch (The first half of the battle is finished. El Rei is one of Pele's nicknames meaning the king. So he is saying that he is still scoring great rhymes in this battle even after the second half.) Your rhymes are so foul they deserve a red card, bitch (Pele is saying that Simpson's rhymes are disgusting. A foul is an offence in football that is bookable by a red card, which causes the player to be sent off.) I didn't expect your rapping to be worse than your acting career (OJ had an unsuccessful acting career in Pele's opinion, and he didn't expect Simpson's rapping to be more horrible than his acting career.) '' I just removed your chances like I removed my right kidney ''(Pele removed his night kidney. So he is saying that he removed all OJ's chances in this battle.) 'OJ Simpson:' You talked about erections just to get some money (Pele talked about erectile dysfunctions in a commercial to get money, which OJ finds pathetic.) My current flows faster than the electric company (A current flows. OJ Simpson was a part of an NFL partnership called the electric company. So OJ is saying that his flows are faster than electricity.) Headbutt you like Zidane then San(toss) you out (Zidane's infamous headbutt is known greatly in football. Simpson is saying that he'll toss Pele out referencing Pele's team Santos.) As Babe Ruth would say: like a hunger strike you're out (Babe Ruth is a baseball legend. In baseball a player's out after 3 strikes, and in 2008 OJ Simpson had a hunger strike in prison, thus the word play in strike.) Category:Blog posts